1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a search method using a mobile device for an object contained in contents and the mobile device employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as smart TVs are widely available for general users, the users can search necessary information using TV even without using a separate device such as PC. In particular, when the user wants to find information on a predetermined object being displayed on the screen while viewing TV, he or she can search information on an object desired to be searched using the TV.
However, if one user searches information using the TV while multiple people are viewing TV, then the rest of the people excluding the user will be disturbed while viewing TV. Accordingly, even if the search function is included in a smart TV, the use of the function is limited.
On the other hand, mobile devices widely available in recent years may be configured to perform various functions. The examples of such various functions may include a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing still or moving images through a camera, a voice storage function, a function of playing music files through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile devices may include an additional function capable of implementing games, and some other mobile devices may be implemented as a multimedia player. Moreover, recent mobile devices may receive broadcast or multicast signals, thereby allowing a user to view video or television programs.
Furthermore, efforts for supporting and enhancing the functions of the mobile device have been continued. The foregoing efforts may include the improvement of software and hardware as well as the change or improvement of structural elements constituting a mobile device.
Accordingly, the method of solving the foregoing problem using the mobile device will be required to be introduced since the search function is limited in a smart TV while multiple persons are viewing TV.
In particular, as mobile devices are widely available for general users in recent years, the rate of using a mobile device while viewing TV or the like has increased. Furthermore, when the user uses a mobile device while viewing TV or the like, there are frequent occasions when the user searches a place, a figure, an object, and the like, being displayed on the TV screen. However, this instance may cause difficulties for the user that he or she directly enters such a keyword. Furthermore, there is a problem that the search function is limited when the user is not familiar with a keyword.
As a result, the method of easily searching an object being displayed on the TV screen using a mobile device will be required to be introduced.